


Ответственность

by aesmadeva, fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesmadeva/pseuds/aesmadeva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020
Summary: Сатана помогает братьям привыкнуть к новым телам.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Obey Me 2020 драбблы и мини G-PG-13





	Ответственность

**Author's Note:**

> Хэдканон: боа Сатаны в демонической форме — это часть его тела, такие как бы крылья.

Сатана, единственный рожденный демоном, самый младший в семье на самом-то деле, на несколько недель взваливает на себя ответственность за всех.

Он, рожденный с рогами, учит братьев, как удобнее двигаться, как проще спать, как привыкнуть не задевать косяки и стены — а это важно! — учит массажу, ведь рога тяжелые, и с непривычки от них так болит голова.

Он, рожденный с этим странным, мягким, невнятным подобием крыльев, которых словно вовсе нет, помогает Левиафану и Бельфегору найти равновесие заново, ведь теперь у них нет крыльев, и они спотыкаются и падают, когда пытаются привычно наклониться вперёд, компенсировать их вес, и он учит их ходить практически заново, не давая упасть и объясняя раз за разом.

Он, со своим острым хвостом, вовремя придерживает двери и учит братьев, как обернуться хвостом или обвить им ногу, и обрабатывает следы, когда Леви все-таки прищемляет хвост дверью — это больно, обидно и остаётся рана.

А потом Люцифер возвращается.

И Сатана снова замыкается в себе, видя этого нового, гордого, слишком гордого и властолюбивого брата, к которому тем не менее все тянутся — ведь это Люцифер, старший брат, он все решит и поможет всем, обязательно поможет...

А он просто Сатана.

Неудачный кусок Люцифера.

Кому он нужен.

Он дышит на счёт, напоминая себе, что нужно контролировать гнев, и уходит в библиотеку. И, честно говоря, он почти ждёт, что кто-нибудь придёт. Кто-нибудь, кто вспомнит.

Никто не приходит.


End file.
